


Дневник Уилла Грэма

by Romina (Romina999)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romina999/pseuds/Romina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После событий третьего сезона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дневник Уилла Грэма

1.  
В Ричмонде объявился серийный убийца. Ганнибал заявил, что после всего произошедшего в этом я не могу ему отказать.  
Не нашел, что возразить. В конце концов, серийные убийцы – это еще куда ни шло.  
  
2.  
Ганнибал в восторге. Криминогенная обстановка в шести ближайших штатах существенно улучшилась. Кроуфорд получил благодарность от руководства и выступал на телевидении.  
P.S. Кажется, мы нашли приемлемый компромисс.  
  
3.  
Серийные убийцы на восточном побережье кончились. Кроуфорд получил повышение. Ганнибал скучает. Мы бы переехали, но тут прекрасная ветеринарная клиника.  
P.S. У меня плохое предчувствие.  
  
4.  
Все плохо. Ганнибал начинает впадать в уныние. Вчера недвусмысленно оставил на столе план рождественского меню.  
P.S. Прочитал. Пусть Кроуфорд делает, что хочет, но мы вводим в рацион педофилов.  
  
5.  
Это было лучшее Рождество в моей жизни. Ганнибал сыт и доволен. Кроуфорд объявил старт программы по защите детей.  
P.S. Кажется, он что-то подозревает.  
  
6.  
Среди мероприятий по борьбе с преступностью программа Кроуфорда признана самой эффективной – количество преступлений упало до нуля. Ганнибал утверждает, что у нашего почтальона серьезное расстройство, которое может привести к вспышкам насилия.  
P.S. Крайне обеспокоен.  
  
7.  
Ганнибал вторую ночь просыпается от кошмара. Говорит, ему снится «Макдоналдс», из которого он не может выбраться.  
Написал Кроуфорду. Ганнибалу нужна жирная свинина, так что Джек либо находит решение нашей проблемы, либо им становится.  
  
8.  
Глава отделения ФБР Кроуфорд прислал список лиц, возглавляющих торговлю людьми в нашей части страны, и объявил главной целью на следующий год борьбу с торговцами живым товаром. Расчетливый ублюдок.  
P.S. Ганнибал устроил мне романтический ужин. Очень растроган.  
P.P.S. Мне все равно, из кого он был.  
  
9.  
В США отвратительно поставлена торговля людьми. Всего пять месяцев – и у нас снова пустой холодильник. Ганнибал нервничает.  
Кроуфорд дал добро на насильников-рецедивистов. Чертов карьерист.  
  
10.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что пошло столько времени. Больше года, как мне не нужно бояться, что маньяк-убийца влезет ко мне через окно, пока я буду спать – Ганнибал всегда заходит в нашу спальню через дверь и как правило засыпает раньше меня.  
P.S. На Рождество получили от заместителя директора ФБР Кроуфорда открытку и список крупнейших наркоторговцев.  
P.P.S. Мерзавец явно метит в губернаторское кресло.  
  



End file.
